Freshman Rock
by when you scream
Summary: My first year at marching band camp and the history we made at our school.


A bit about my first year of marching and the history we made.  
  
  
  
Marching Band Camp Started two weeks before school started. Both my friend and I played the clarinet and were freshman. On our first day we walked into the band room in a new school and stayed quiet. Most of the people we never ever saw before, but other members in our section came and talked to us. We adjusted slowly and began to enjoy it very much.  
  
**The first day of day of camp**  
  
I forgot my chalk to mark my sets. I completely messed up my marching when we were doing fundamentals. I didn't know how to mark the sets and I wondered what the heck was a hash??? It was funny because some people said go to hash two and count 12 steps up. "Where and what is a hash?" I asked. Then a girl in my section shows me where hash two is and I turn completely red. Still I didn't know the concept of how we marched and we marched and practiced from around 1 to 9. We had a dinner break, but it was completely tiring. It already seemed to be a nightmare and I didn't know if I wanted to go through with it, but I did it for everyone.  
  
Most of camp was like this. The sun was beating down hard and we practiced like there was no tomorrow. I had figured that we'd never get rewarded for how hard we had practiced, but it did eventually pay off, but I will get to that later.  
  
The first football game was the most memorable. I was scared and shaking like a leaf. A lot of people were at these games and they watched us play. In other words I was afraid to perform in front of a crowd. It all turned out well. We marched and when our show was done we went back to our seats and played some music like Iron Man, Zoot Zuit Riot, and some of our other favorites. Suddenly I wasn't scared and I began to understand it.  
  
As weeks passed by I understood things better and better. We still practiced a lot and it paid off on out first competition. I played my heart out and my friend was in tears because she had messed up, but we all comforted her and told her that she didn't do bad because she didn't. Before they announced the winners, we got all riled up and started to do cheers and have a blast. It was an amazing experience even if we were only a group two band, but I have to tell you that I was NEVER expecting 1st place, but we got it. Everyone was thrilled and we got tons of hugs and everyone was proud of us freshman and it made me melt inside. I felt special and needed and I didn't feel the urge to quit.  
  
Competitions went on. We placed 1st on our second one and 3rd and 4 fourth on the ones after that. Now, I get to the long awaited part of the story. We were in the state championship against some pretty damn good bands. Everyone got nervous, but we all focused on what we wanted and reached out for it.  
  
It was actually refreshing to see all those people out there cheering for us. Some people had told us that the crowd was excited to see us the most after the competition. It made me super happy and I joked and had fun with some people that were around us. Then, they were announcing group one. We clapped for them, but wanted to know how good we could place at a state championship.  
  
Finally they got to group two. There were 4 or 5 bands or maybe 6. I think it was 6. We prayed that we could get the best possible place and when we didn't hear our school being called as we moved along to the higher places we had a happy smile on our faces, but we were extremely happy when we won first place at states. It's a good feeling. I have never felt so good about accomplishing anything in my life.  
  
Lastly, our band won east coast championship. We made school history and that's why I am glad to be a freshman. I made a difference to our school.  
  
  
  
This was very emotional for me to write. It was the basic jist of marching band. I wasn't specific just mentioned some stuff that happened. It was an excellent year and I want to make some more good memories. Please review if you want.  
  
Also I wrote this just when I had lots of stuff on my mind. It helped me to unwind so I would really appreciate if u don't criticize my happiness. 


End file.
